Best Friends & ExBoyfriends
by scifichick07
Summary: It's been two year since Austin and Ally became a team. The two were now best friends, but what happens when Austin finds out he doesn't know as much about Ally as he thought...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my FF family. Lol. I'm back again. It's been awhile but I'm on break from school so I'm going to spend it writing. I know this isn't a Seddie fic for those of you who have me on Alert for that but I think you should give Austin & Ally a try! **

**Oh and thank you to Manic221 my editor!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Now on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

A beautiful brunette leaned against the counter of her father's music store, Sonic Boom; she tapped her pen against the wooden countertop deep in thought.

Ally had only had three customers all morning so she decided to take time to brain storm song lyrics but seemed stuck. She toyed around with some song ideas but nothing really stood out.

As she threw another piece of crumpled up paper across the room to the tiny little trashcan by the sitting area near the front door but instead of landing in the stainless-steal pal for which it was intended; it hit a tall blond hair, brown eyed boy in the head.

"Whoa Al, watch where you throw those things." He said as he made his way over to the mahogany counter; while the frustrated brunette glared at him, her true boredom shone through.

"I'm bored out of my mind!" She complained to her best friend and partner Austin Moon. "I've only had three customers all day and it's almost noon."

"Well, then why don't you ask your dad if you can take off early and we can work on this tune that I woke up humming?"

"I'd love to but sorry I can't. My dad is at some music conference and I have to watch the shop." She said as she turned back to the open book on the counter.

"So?" His voice was in that cocky yet loveable tone more often than not. "How about I play and you listen? Remember I can play anything."

As Austin made his way to the piano that was located perfectly near the stairs Ally's eyes followed him. He took his seat and began to play. This always cracked her up; he would make up crazy and ridiculous lyrics to try and inspire her in some way. It was silly and downright stupid at times but it worked like a charm.

It had been two years since the two teamed up and Austin Moon was well on his way to become a household name, as was Ally Dawson for that matter.

After she had written hit after hit for Austin the poured in from other artist; they begged her to write for them but she always refused. She and Austin had become a real team; couldn't have one without the other.

You see. Once this guy, Brian tried to steal Ally away from Austin and have her only write songs for him. After that the two swore neither would work without the other. They were no longer just business partners they were friends, best friends and they wouldn't let anyone break them up.

The two had come a long way from the first time they met. At first they barely tolerated being in the same room with each other but only two years later they were practically inseparable.

"Austin, there you are I texted you. Did you never get it?" Came a pouty, sugary sweet whine from a tall, skinny redhead.

Austin grabbed his phone from his back pocket to check; there was no new message. "No, I never got it. Sorry babe. What did you need?" The blond boy told her as she made her way over to him.

"Oh well… I just wanted to see if you were free to spend the day at the beach with me? You know how much I love the beach." She said than wrapped her arms around his neck; she left a brief yet passionate kiss on his lips.

Ally watched the scene in disguised. Not out of jealousy, mind you. No she was smarter than that. It was just something about…her. Ever since the day Austin introduced the two girls, Ally just knew this girl was only after one thing, fame.

Her name was Sasha and she was about as real as her hair color, though it seemed that only Ally and Trish could see her for what she really was a total face. To Sasha's credit though, she was quite the little actress. She could hide her true intensions impressively well for the most part.

Ally cleared her throat and the two turned their attention to the brunette that was still behind the counter. "Sorry, Sasha I can't. I need to work on the music for one of my new songs. How about tomorrow at noon?"

She smiled convincingly at her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips then left.

"Bye Ally. Take care of my boyfriend!" Ally waved goodbye to the redhead with a sarcastic smile on her face; her lips pressed into a thin line of distain.

Austin saw hostel gesture and sighed as he watched his girlfriend of seven months exit the room. He turned back to his brunette best friend. "Ally, I know you don't like Sasha but could you at least try and be a little nicer?"

Ally quirked an eyebrow and let out a deep breath. "Really, Austin? This from the guy who has followed me on every date I've had since I've known him? Yeah, I know you do that. Anyways, I'm not the one who needs to be less over protective."

Austin let out a laugh of frustration and humor at the truth of her words. Austin took back his seat on the black shiny piano bench. As he was about to play the first key the two heard a cell phone ping, this caused both to search for their phones. When Austin checked his phone and yet again, there was no new message that meant it had to be Ally's phone.

He looked over at the petite girl by the register; she had a strange look on her face. She seemed uneasy, maybe even terrified. She had gone completely pale and then bit her lower lip.

Austin knew this was not good. He wasn't just her friend he was her _best_ friend; the two could read each other like books.

The tall and not-so lanky blond hurriedly made his way over to his best friend's side. "Al, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her forearm for comfort. This knocked her out of the dead silence she that felt as if it were drowning her.

She snapped her head toward him; Austin's wide worried eyes searched for his answer. Ally's auto pilot kicked in so she answered with, "I'm fine."

She quickly shoved her phone into her pocket. Her face returned to normalcy as if nothing had happened but Austin was not about to let this go that easy. "You're lying. Now tell me when happened?"

"Austin it's nothing." She said this time fully aware of herself and surroundings.

"Ally, no one knows you better than I do. I know something's wrong. Now tell me what's going on." He demanded. His tone was forceful but caring. She could hear the genuine care for her wellbeing in his tone. It brought a smile to her face but that quickly faded.

She didn't want to talk about it just yet. It wasn't the right time and frankly she hoped this would never come. So she responded in the only way she knew how. "Austin, just forget it okay?" Her voice was raised and a sound of anger radiated from her words.

She immediately regretted the exchange and yet she felt as though it was supposed to happen. "I'm sorry for yelling, but Austin there are some things that I don't want to talk about. Not even with you. Maybe someday I'll tell you but not now…"

Austin felt as if she had just stabbed him in the gut. She was his closest friend in the world and yet she still hid a part of herself from him… That hurt more than words could ever say.

Even so he knew that this was the wrong place to talk. He needed to get her alone when no one was else was around and the two could really talk.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, Ally. I'm here for you when you're ready to talk. You know that right?"

Her eyes brightened at this and smiled sincerely. "Thanks Austin. I know you are."

Austin could've sworn she looked as if she had something else to say but stopped herself; as if on cue a customer walked in. This broke the tension in the room but both knew this conversation was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I am s****o glad you like this FF. T****hanks for all the story alerts author alerts and story favs. It means a LOT! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

'_Not now… Why did he always do this to me? What did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much?' _Ally thought to herself.

She wiped her eyes discreetly. She silently prayed no one could see the emotion she tried to suppress. Ally was glad that Austin had left not too long after that text.

The distraught brunette stared at the clock on the far side of the room as if to will the time to go faster.

She chewed her hair, as she drowned in anticipation. Ally only had two hours left before she could close up for the night.

Her mind went back to the reason she was so freaked out.

'_It's like clockwork. __**He**__ always shows up when I finally feel like myself and I actually start to move on.'_ She shook her head from her revelation.

She hated that he had this much control over her. _'How did I let it get this far…?'_

It was uncanny really; every time her heart would begin to heal he would always come along and rip the preverbal stiches apart and once again she was left with an open wound where her heart should have been.

_****Flashback****_

_**His name was Blake Scotts. He was Ally's childhood best friend and next door neighbor. The two met in first grade when his family moved from Atlanta to Miami.**_

_**The two were inseparable from day one. They connected so much they almost completed each other and nothing would break them up.**_

_**It was the day after her thirteenth birthday. The two had officially been a couple for a year and three weeks.**_

_**It approached midnight as Ally laid in close to sleep. She heard a light tap on her window and this fully woke her up.**_

_**She curiously sat up and walked over to the window. Blake was seated on the long branch that extended from the three story tall Oak tree in her backyard.**_

_**Ally hurriedly opened the window and let in her boyfriend and then flicked on the lamp by her bed.**_

_**He was head and shoulders taller than her. His skin was a golden tan color which displayed his light brown hair and brown eyes nicely.**_

_**The two greeted one another with a sweet loving kiss. Once they pulled apart Ally could see that Blake was very upset about something.**_

"_**What's wrong?" She asked, as she searched his eyes from any sign of an answer.**_

_**Blake broke eye contact with her and swallowed hard as he mustered up the courage to say what was on his mind.**_

"_**Ally, I have to tell you something and I don't really know how." He started.**_

_**Ally took his hands encouragingly; which caused him to look at her. She smiled reassuringly and said, "It's okay. Just say whatever is on your mind. It can't be that bad."**_

_**But Blake knew better. He let out a deep breath and then spoke. "Al, I don't really know how to tell you this but my dad lost this job and my whole family is moving back to Georgia where my grandparents live."**_

_**Ally felt as if the bottom of her life had dropped out. She could hear her heart pound in her ears which made her feel dizzy as tears flooded her eyes. She shook her head definitively.**_

"_**No." She said in a small voice only she could hear.**_

"_**No." She said again this time she had found her voice yet it was only loud enough for the two teenagers to hear. "You can't leave. What…what about…us?"**_

_**She stumbled over her words as tears streaked down her face. Blake brought his hand up and sweetly wiped the tears away with this thumb. He cupped her face in his hands, locked eyes with her as he struggled to find the right words to answer her.**_

"_**I don't know…" was all that came out. He wanted to say something more, something to comfort her or show her their love wasn't over but he didn't know how.**_

_**He finally found his inner strength and said with as much conviction as possible. "Ally, we can make this work. We can. That's what they have cell phones for right? We can call and text each other all the time and maybe I can come down for a few weeks in the summer and you could come up to see me too. This can work we just have to try."**_

_**Ally's heart warmed at his declaration; part of her thought it could never work but a much bigger part knew it had to.**_

_**She agreed to do what he had suggested. The two vowed to not let their love sever no matter how far apart they were.**_

_**Only a week's time later and Blake and both his parents were gone. Ally would spend her days texting him or talking to him on the phone and spent her nights drowning in her own tears.**_

_**She hated the distance. No phone call could replace the warmth of his hand on her face or the love of his kiss. She couldn't help but feel him slip away from her and there was nothing she could do. He would call less and less every day. No matter how much he reassured her that wasn't the case.**_

_**Since Blake left, she spent more and more time with her friend Trish. The**__**two grew closer over in**__**the months that followed in his absence.**_

_**It was about five months after Blake had left that the two girls were at Ally's house for a movie night. About one and half movies in Ally's phone rang. She didn't even have to look at the number to know it was Blake.**_

"_**Hey, babe. What's up?" She said. Trish paused the movie as she watched Ally exit the room**__**for more privacy.**_

"_**I have to tell you something." His voice was low laced with regret and fear. Ally's stomach turned in fear of her unknown future.**_

"_**What happened? Are you okay? Is everyone alright?" Panic had taken over. Her concern level had gone through the roof from anticipation.**_

"_**No, Al. Everyone's fine it's not anything like that." Ally breathed a sigh of relief but then wonder took over once again. What could it possibly be then? "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react."**_

_**Ally's heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. She felt in her bones this couldn't be good. She stayed silent and held her breath. "Ally, I've done something that I'm ashamed of and I don't know if you'll forgive me."**_

_**He paused to see if she would say anything. When her silence continued so did he. "Do you remember that girl Danny I told you about?"**_

_**Ally only answered him with a nod which even though he couldn't see he knew that's what she had done. He let out another nervous sigh and continued. "I…I kissed her. I didn't mean for it to happen but it just…did. I am so sorry Ally if I could take it back I would. I don't know what to do." Blake's voice was filled with sorrow and desperation as he spoke.**_

"_**How could you?" Ally managed to get out. Grief-stricken and her heart shattered she began to weep. This was the most inconceivable thing that had ever happened to her. She never thought he would or could betray her like that.**_

"_**Please Al, I… I love you. Please give me another chance." She knew he was in tears too; this wavered her anger for a moment but only a moment.**_

"_**No," She said between sobs. "I won't just forgive you. You betrayed me and now you think you can just tell me and everything is alright again? No, we're over."**_

_**Anger over took her, she ran a full instinct as she continued. "This is me? I wasn't just your girlfriend. We were best friends and now it's over… How could you? I hate you and I never want to talk to you ever again." She then ended the phone call and threw her phone down on the floor she was seated on.**_

_**A year went by and Blake hadn't even tried to contact Ally. She was both happy and depressed by this. It hurt so much every time she thought of him; though she had finally begun to make baby steps forward.**_

_**A year had passed and Ally's life was almost a day and night's difference for before. Austin Moon had changed everything. He had truly taken her mine off of Blake and for that she was entirely grateful.**_

_**That was until, about a month after Austin had come into her life ally received an e-mail from non-other than Blake himself.**_

_**He told her how much he missed her and that he still loved her and that if she still cared about him even a little to please give him a second chance.**_

_**She messaged him back and said she couldn't just let him back in. Maybe one**__**day she'd forgive him but she could never let it go.**_

_**Ally felt as if she had been transported back to the night her world had been shattered as though no time had passed. All the wounds of her passed became fresh once again. She wondered if she would ever truly be free of him…**_

_****End of Flashback****_

Over a year and half passed since then. She had hoped that it was over and she could just forget he ever existed. That was until her phone rang and her world would be shattered once again.

The text message that had shaken her to the core, it was from Trish.

**From: Trish**

**To: Me**

**I just heard from Derek. Blake is moving back to Miami!**

If the situation wasn't already complicated there was yet another reason for her to worry. She had never told Austin anything about Blake for she found it too hard to talk about Blake to anyone, even Trish. So she never said anything.

It crossed her mind that Austin maybe hurt or angry that she never told him, probably both. She didn't know if she could survive if she lost him too. Austin meant too much to her and she knew she had to tell him no matter how painful. Their friendship was worth more to her then painful memories she would rather forget.

Finally it was time to lock up the store. It had been hours since she had a customer. Sometime after Austin left Trish came by to check on her; which she was thankful for. Trish hated Blake with a passion and wasn't afraid to say so.

Ally made Trish swear not say anything to either Austin or Dez. She wanted to be the one to tell Austin but she wasn't sure how or when; but the time had come she couldn't wait any longer.

She ran the different ways she could explain about Blake all of which seemed too hard to say out loud she had made up her mind that she was going to tell him everything in the morning.

She turned the key in the last lock of the store front door; she then made her way up the stairs and turned off the last remnant of light in store. She closed the door behind her as the entered the music room.

She took her seat on the piano bench which felt like home to her. The black and white keys mesmerized her and put her at pure ease.

Slowly she began to play a song she had written after the last time he contacted her.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<br>No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone. _

_You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign. _

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<br>But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
>When I thought that I was strong.<br>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone. _

_Set me free, leave me be.  
>I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.<br>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
>But you're on to me and all over me. <em>

_I live here on my knees as I  
>Try to make you see that you're<br>Everything I think I need here on the ground.  
>But you're neither friend nor foe though I<br>Can't seem to let you go.  
>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down<br>You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>You're onto me, onto me and all over<em>

_Something always brings me back to you  
>It never takes too long<em>

Cathartic tears stained her face as she played the last note of the song. A laugh escaped her lips that came from an unknown source somewhere deep down inside her.

"Wow." She heard from her left. This snapped her out of the world her song had transported her to.

She whipped her head around to see who could've possible been there with her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks for reading. =D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you once again for your AMAZING reviews. I've gotten some of the sweetest and energizing reviews! I am so glad you guys love this story as much as I do.**

**Another shout out to Manic221! The best British BFF any girl could ever ask for! Thank you for the edits! :D**

**Now on with the story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Once Ally had disappeared through the upstairs door, a tall male figure silently emerged from the blackness of the downstairs closet.

As the figure made his way up the stairs he could hear a heartbroken melody emanate through the hollowness of the empty music store; which made it feel almost haunted.

When the figure finally reached the door where the hypnotic music originated, he turned the brass nod. It opened silently which allowed him to enter without detection.

The open door revealed a petite brunette was seated at a piano; she played as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

A smile appeared across his lips as he watched her lose herself in the lyrics. Tears poured from her eyes with every single breath; this broke his heart but he wasn't about to interrupt. The words that she sang demanded that he listen to her. The angst, the sorrow, the desire in every single note displayed intoxicated him.

When the song came to its end he knew it was time to make his presence known.

He wanted to say something that truly express the intensity of what he felt, but when he opened his mouth to speak all that came out was, "Wow."

The girl at the piano looked at him in surprise and modification. "Austin…what are you doing here?"

"I hid in the janitor's closet when you weren't looking." He made his way to her as he explained. "I knew something was wrong but I also knew you wouldn't tell with everyone else around."

When the blond reached her he took his usual seat at the piano, to her right. "So what's wrong?" He reached his hand out and wiped the tears that still lingered on his best friend's face.

Ally bit her lip thoughtfully. She was still uncertain how to put it in words. She knew he would be mad that she hadn't told him about Blake before but that no longer mattered. He needed to know and that was that.

"I know should have told you this a long time ago Austin but…you see…Ugh! Why is this so hard to say out loud?" She exclaimed. Ally got up from the bench and began to pace.

She bit her thumbnail in frustration; her face scrunched in thought. Austin watched her pace as he racked his own brain of ways to calm her down enough so she could explain.

Then it came to him. "Is this about the person you wrote that song you were singing about?"

This caught Ally's attention. She stopped mid stride and stared at Austin in wonder. He always seemed to know just the right questions to ask.

Ally let out a chuckle of wonderment at the fact that no matter how freaked out she could get at times the blond haired boy always brought her back down to earth.

She walked back over to him and turned herself to the shiny, black piano bench. "Yeah, it does."

There was a momentary pause than the brunette sighed and relayed the story of her past love.

**About Thirty Minutes Later**

"And now apparently he's moving back to Miami for some unknown reason." Ally concluded. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. The reality of the situation had once again hit her in a wave uncertainty.

Austin could see this and reassuringly put both his hands on her shoulders. "Ally, breathe. It's going to be okay."

Ally looked into his eyes with skepticism written all over her face; though one look into those big brown eyes instantly put her at ease. Her whole body relaxed as Austin brought her in for a hug.

He smoothed her hair soothingly. He felt her relax into the hug. This made him smile as a warm fuzzy feeling welled up inside of him. Then his heart began to beat faster, his breath became shallow and the smile on his face quickly turned into a look of shock.

'_Where did that come from?'_ He thought to himself. _'This is Ally for crying out loud. I've hugged her a million and one times and I've never felt this before. What is wrong with me?'_

Ally didn't seem to notice the change of behavior in her best friend. She pulled away from him, a peaceful smile on her lips.

When he felt her pull away from him Austin immediately changed his face back to the warm smile of before. He didn't want her to see something in his eyes he didn't fully understand himself. He couldn't even begin to explain it to himself let alone her. _'It was nothing. She's dealing with bigger problems. The last thing she needs is me making things more complicated than they already are.'_

"Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better." She said than hugged him once again. This made the young pop-star grin from ear to ear and his stomach flip-flopped.

He ignored this phenomenon and went straight into best friend mode. "You're welcome. Now I hope you to know that I don't plan on being civil to this guy. I mean, who does he think he is treating you like that? Not my Ally. No one gets to treat you like this, no one."

Austin's eyes narrowed at that last sentence. As he rambled his overprotective side kicked in and he didn't quite know how to control it. "You know, usually I would tell you to leave it alone and I'll take care of it, but honestly I don't think I can do it alone."

Gratefulness filled her heart which caused her to once again wrap her arms around Austin's neck. "What would I do without you?" She said the smile in her voice was quite prominent.

She pulled back from the hug and looked for her answer. Austin playfully shrugged with a look on his face that read, _'I don't know… Aren't I adorable?'_.

Ally laughed which broke the tension that had hung in the room like a dark cloud since Austin first arrived.

She playfully punched his arm for his cheeky response. He cried out in over dramatic pain; Ally just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

When Austin saw she wasn't impressed he dropped the act and returned to his normal self.

"Now," Austin said as he decided that it was time to get her mind off of her problems. "I have had this tone stuck in my head all day and I need your help to get it out."

He flipped around toward the black and white keys and began to play.

The two worked late into the night on their new song. It was just what Ally needed as a distraction and to relax. But what neither of them knew was that the drama and the other events that would unfold over the next weeks and months of their lives would change their relationship forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you think? I won't know unless you can review. But even if you don't I hope you liked it! Be blessed! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Omg! 30 reviews already! That's amazing! Thank you guys SO much! The song in this chapter is Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench. I LOVE this song and thought it fit them well. Let me know what you think. If you haven't heard it look it up. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Ally was behind the counter of Sonic Boom. It had been two days since she had received the text message that shook her to the very core.

She hadn't seen or heard from Blake yet and part of her hoped that she never would. The fear of him just showing up at any moment followed her like her own shadow.

She would be called a liar if she said that she didn't want see him at all. For some unknown reason she still found herself in love with him, the boy who had shattered her heart still held it tight in his hands. Logic would dictate that she should despise him that the thought of him should disgust her and yet the butterflies in her stomach betrayed her.

She wanted nothing more than to forget her past and truly move on but she wasn't sure exactly how to do that.

The memories of both the love they shared and the pain that she endured everyday haunted her. Ally wasn't sure if she'd ever be free of the hold he had on her.

Oh how she longed to be free. Her soul ached to feel something, anything other than the constant reaching pain that held her heart hostage.

She knew it wasn't right for him to have so much power over her; they didn't even know each other the two were kids when he left. In Ally's mind it had slowly become a distant memory, almost like a dream that she barely recalled and yet at any moment something could trigger a memory which made the wounds fresh and real as they were the first time.

Ally hoped that maybe, just maybe when she saw Blake she could find some closure and finally, after all those years put her past behind her.

"Hey, Al! You want to finish that new song of ours?" A tall blond guy said as he waltzed into Sonic Boom. His signature smile shone brightly.

This knocked Ally out of her deep thoughts. She laughed at the cheesiness of her best friend as he made his way behind the counter to hug her, hello.

He was the only one that seemed to be able to take her mind off of Blake. He always knew the right distraction to use or just to being his silly self. Ever since the two first met he had been her escape from the never-ending soap opera in her mind.

"Sure! Hey, dad! I'm going ahead and taking my lunch break now." She yelled to her father who was across the store with a customer near the tubas.

Without words the two practically skipped up the stairs to the practice room. Ally made a b-line for the black baby-grand and started to play.

Austin watched her with a grin of his face. He loved when she would get all excited about a new song; she was like a kid on Christmas morning. He followed close behind, then leaned against the piano and began to sing.

_So here's another day  
>I'll spend away from you<br>Another night I'm on another broken avenue  
>My bag is ripped and worn<br>Then again now so am I  
>Take what you want to take<br>What you wanna take  
>What you…<em>

_I miss the stupid things  
>We'd go to sleep and then<br>You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM  
>Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me<em>

_Do what you wanna do  
>What you wanna do<br>What you…_

_Take me with you  
>I start to miss you<br>Take me home  
>I don't wanna be alone tonight<em>

_And I do want to show you  
>I will run to you to you till I<br>Can't stand on my own anymore  
>I cross my heart and hope to die<br>Cross my heart and hope to die  
>Cross my heart and hope to..<em>

_Hotels are all the same  
>You're still away from me<br>Another day  
>Another dollar that I'll never see<br>Gonna get the pieces  
>The pieces<br>Pieces of something good  
>Lie just a little lie<br>Just a little lie  
>Just a..<em>

_I wonder what you're doing  
>I wonder if you doubt it<br>I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it  
>I don't know where to go<br>I'm going back to you  
>Be where I ought to be<br>Where I ought to be  
>Where I…<em>

Take me with you  
>I start to miss you<br>Take me home  
>I don't wanna be alone tonight<p>

_And I do want to show you  
>I will run to you to you till I<br>Can't stand on my own anymore  
>I cross my heart and hope to die<em>

_Take me with you  
>I start to miss you(x9)<em>

_Take me Home  
>I don't wanna be alone tonight!<em>

_And I do want to show you  
>I will run to you to you till I<br>Can't stand on my own anymore  
>I cross my heart and hope to die<em>

_And I do want to show you  
>I will run to you to you till I<br>Can't stand on my own anymore  
>I cross my heart and hope to die<em>

_And I do want to show you  
>I will run to you to you till I<br>Can't stand on my own anymore  
>I cross my heart and hope to die<em>

_And I do want to show you  
>I will run to you to you till I<br>Can't stand on my own anymore  
>I cross my heart and hope to die<em>

"Yeah!" Austin cried once the last note was sung. The two partners shared a high-five then hugged excitedly. Just like before Austin's stomach flip flopped and a warm feeling came over him. He never wanted the hug to end but knew it must.

When they pulled away Ally said, "Wow, it might be one of my favorites we've ever done! I can't get over it. It actually sounds like both of us for once."

Austin smiled and nodded in agreement. It was a first for the duo they found a song that expressed both of them which with them being complete opposites wasn't an easy feat.

"I can't wait too film it. I bet it will be our biggest hit ever!" Austin said. He took his usual seat at the bench while Ally stood in front of him with a giant smile on her face.

This made him happy. She had been so upset and distracted since she found out that Blake would be moving back to Miami. This was the first time he could see she wasn't consumed by thoughts of her ex. She was his Ally again and he hoped that she would stay that way.

Ally checked her phone for the time; she had about fifteen minutes left in her break. "Hey, I have fifteen minutes left in my break do you want to go get something to eat?"

Austin smiled at this proposal. "Yeah, sounds great. I'm starved."

The two made their way down the stairs. Ally led the way but then bumped into someone once she reached the last step.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Ally started to explain as the person she ran into turned around.

It was a guy about her age he was about the same height as Austin with brown hair and brown eyes.

Ally's face turned from apologetic to pure horror. "Ally, it's good to see you." He said genuinely happy to see her.

The frazzled brunette didn't know what to say so all that came out was, "Blake…"

* * *

><p><strong>SO? What did you think? Review so I can know! And if you don't review I hope you liked it anyways. :D<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY! This chapter is a day late and I have no excuse! It's shorter then I usually go for but I couldn't figure out how to make it longer. The reason it's late is because I got a hole new concept for this chapter and basically rewrote it yesterday. I hope you guys can forgive me and it was worth the wait.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Blake…" Ally said, her voice sounded distant and hollow to her own ears but to Blake his name on her lips felt like home. It was a breath of fresh air to his tired and weary heart.

Austin watched the exchange between the two exes from the stairs. He was frozen in shock at first but when the silence grew awkward he knew that was his queue to jump in.

"Hey, I'm Austin, Austin Moon. Ally and I are partners." The two teenaged guys shook hands.

A strange twinge of jealousy rose up inside Austin which caused his grip to be more firm then necessary. Blake winced in pain from the handshake and Austin smiled to himself in satisfaction.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blake. Ally and I use to be…together." Blake said his words laced with sadness. Blake's eyes never left Ally's face once; though, Austin was taken aback to see a pained glint flash in his newly found adversary's eyes.

Austin shook the compassion that briefly developed for the douche he was supposed to hate and let his protective jealous side take over once again.

"Well, _Blake_" the venom at in his voice as he addressed brown haired boy was more prominent then he meant for it to be "we've got to go. We were already on our way out."

Austin glared into the brown eyes of this guy, who days earlier didn't know existed then grabbed Ally's wrist and lead her out of the door. Not another word was said as the tall blond and beautiful brunette made their way out of the glass double doors.

Silent, Blake watched them cross the distance of the room. For the first time in years Blake had felt whole; just being near her made him feel like his old self again. It took his breath away. He never thought he could feel that happy and that heartbroken at the same time.

As they disappeared from view he relived the whole ordeal in his mind. The self-inflicted wounds of his past became fresh and just as painful.

'_Why did I let her go again?'_ He thought to himself.

In a moment of courage he dashed after them. He tripped on the threshold as he called her name, desperation when took over. "Ally! Wait, **Ally!**"

He'd prayed in his mind that they would be gone already but once he made it to the parking lot he saw a red Mustang with a blond male driver plea out of the sea of cars like it was on fire.

He sighed in defeat and frustration; he furiously ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get her back but this Austin guy would make everything ten times harder.

He knew he would have to get her away from him just too even talk to her. Let alone find some way to convince her to even consider giving him another shot.

Blake walked over to his car and got in; his heart ached. He knew he had no right to ask her for a second chance but when his family said they were moving back to Miami he knew he had to try. She haunted him; everywhere he went, every girl he dated he saw her. He could never seem to let her go and maybe it was his subconscious telling him it wasn't over. He hoped beyond hope that was the case but he couldn't escape the sick feeling deep down in his stomach that told him otherwise. He refused to except that it couldn't be over…it just couldn't be.

When he ruined their relationship he thought they'd ever see each other again. He thought that would make everything easier but it hadn't. It made everything that much worse he spent the years without her with her face in his mind and it followed him everywhere but with one look in those eyes he was hit by the reality of his mistake. Those eyes he dreamed of for so long, the eyes he longed to loose himself in now were filled with pain and distain for him.

He missed the joy that use to exude, the love they use to hold. He gripped the steering-wheel and the side of his lip disheartened, he still loved her and he couldn't deny it. This scared him because if he failed in getting her back he didn't know what he would do.

As he drove on down the familiar highways of Miami he weighed his options. He knew he had two major obstacles in his way.

The first was their past; he knew he had no right to expect that she could ever forgive him and let him in but he had to try. And the second this Austin guy; sure, he said he was her partner but it didn't take a genius to see that this guy was in love with Ally even if he didn't know it.

Blake sighed; he had quite an ordeal ahead of him. He knew it would be an uphill battle to win her back but this is where his old friendship with her would kick in…

* * *

><p><strong>So was it worth the wait? I hope so. Review and let me know if you liked my look into the mind of Blake. :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! Surprised? Yeah, I decided to update sooner because I made y'all wait last time. Okay, so a few of you didn't like the last chapter. But see I have this thing where I don't like the villain be a real villain. I mean everyone does stuff they regret. So I want you to get into the mind of someone who wants to make things right. **

**But if you still don't like it no worries this chapter is ALL Austin and Ally's POV. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The reave of the engine grew more intense as Austin's rage began to take over. He knew before he ever met Blake he would hate him but this, this was something he never expected…pure rage mixed with jealousy.

There he finally admitted it to himself. He was jealous of this douche bag Blake because Austin knew he had the one thing that he wanted, needed more than anything, Ally's heart.

This revelation had started to form when Ally told him the story of her first love, but it wasn't until he was face to face with the jerk who broke her heart did he finally come to terms with the fact that he indeed was in love with his best friend.

Austin saw in the brief exchange between the two former lovers that there was still a flame felt for both of them. His heart sank as he relived the moment in his mind once again.

"Austin…You're driving really fast I think that maybe you should slow down." Ally said concern was very prevalent in her voice.

This caused Austin to loosen the death grip he didn't realize he had on the steering-wheel. His face softened at her plea as they approached a stoplight and came to a full stop.

He looked to his right where big brown eyes full of concern and worry met his. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Austin not by a long shot. He was the one who should be concerned about her and yet there she was caring about him above herself. A small smile broke through his eyes. _'One of the many things I love about her.'_

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was driving so fast. I guess I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible." He told her and hoped she couldn't see passed the surface to the truth. He was not ready to try and explain away his jealousy.

Ally just nodded she understood the sentiment. She looked back at the red light wordless as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Blake was back, there was no way around it. She had finally come face to face with him and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to talk to him. Just being near him was hard for her she had no idea how she would find the words to reiterate her feelings about him.

Lost in their own thoughts, Austin tried to figure out how to tell Ally how he felt about her without losing their friendship in the process; while Ally stared out the window consumed by memories of Blake. A stony silent fell between the two in the red sports car.

Austin had not planned on a destination; in fact the blond had no clue where they would end up as the two drove through the sun drenched city. Then he realized where his autopilot had led them.

It was a remote beach on the southern outskirts of Miami. Hardly anyone ever went there; it was his getaway he had discovered the previous summer.

He only went there when he needed to think and never told anyone about it, not even Ally. It was a kind of sanctuary for him; a place where he could think and dream while he put the pieces of his life together in his mind.

He got out of the car and walked quietly down the water's edge. The sun hung high in the sky it shone upon the Atlantic Ocean which made the water looked like a million crystals that symmetrically floated in a never-ending dance.

Austin took off his sunglasses, deep in thought he squinted from the glare of the bright sun. He was so consumed with his thoughts that he forgot for a moment wasn't alone.

Ally watched him in wonder; she had never seen him like this. She was worried to say the least but at the same time it made her smile to see how much he really cared. She knew he cared about her he'd done so much for her over the years but at that moment she felt…loved.

She solemnly made her way to his side. His gaze turned to her once she was by his side. He examined by her profile the sun eliminated her fair skin as a slight smile played on his lips.

A cell phone ping rang out and broke the silence between the two. Austin pulled out his phone and Ally looked at him.

**From Sasha:**

**To: Me**

**Hey, babe! Do you want to go to lunch?**

Austin clinched his jaw he had almost forgotten he even had a girlfriend. He knew that was horrible but it was true. She made everything so much worse. How would he break up with Sasha without her knowing why…?

He texted her back and said that he couldn't but made plans for dinner that night. Austin in an instant made the decision to break up with her sooner rather than later. If he prolonged the relationship it wouldn't fair to Sasha or himself. She replied agreeing then shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Sasha?" Ally said, this took Austin off guard and despite of himself he blushed.

He squirmed under her stare; he felt like he was caught with another woman. He knew that was silly but he couldn't escape his heart.

Austin searched his mind for words as panic took over; though one look into those big brown eyes brought him back to himself.

"Oh yeah." He breathed. "She wanted to go to lunch but I said had other plans."

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Ally said while she examined her feet.

Austin was shocked by this. Ally was always more important to him than anyone even before his new revelation. She should've known that. He moved closer to her and firmly grabbed her shoulders to capture her attention. "Yes, I did. You're my priority. You know that, right?"

Ally smiled at his confirmation of friendship; she nodded then turned back to the ocean that shone like diamonds; it took her breath away.

Austin instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She laid her head on to his chest, Ally was so thankful that she had him. She knew she couldn't get through this without him.

She took her phone out of her tote-bag and checked the time. She sighed at the fact she only had five minutes till she had to be back at work. She had a gut feeling that Blake would be there and she wasn't ready to talk to him.

Austin heard her sigh and took notice. "What's wrong?" He asked and hoped that she would tell him.

"I have to go back to work and I just know he's gonna be there waiting for me." Ally explained pulling away from Austin and began to pace in worry.

Austin watched her pace; his eyes followed her every step. He reached forward and stopped her. "Hey, calm down Ally. I got this." He said his cocky over confidence shone through.

He whipped out his phone and found a number and pressed a call. "Hey, Mr. Dawson, it's Austin. Um… It's Ally she's not feeling well."

Austin paused and then said, "No! I mean no she'll be okay. I'll take her home and stay with her till you get back. It's no trouble. Okay, alright bye sir."

Very proud of himself Austin ended the call and looked at Ally his smile was bright and cheesy just the way Ally liked it; though she would never admit it. "See everything is cool now. You're off the hook."

Ally looked as if she was about to protest but stopped herself when she realized that it did kind of solve her problem.

"Thanks Austin. So I guess you're taking me home now?" She said. Her voice sounded very disappointed at this prospect.

"Well…" Austin responded coyly. "I could take you home now or we could go do something else…"

A grin spread across Ally's face at his suggestion. "What'd ya have in mind…?"

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Do you hate me for another cliffhanger? Please review so I know what you think! And even if you don't I hope you enjoyed it. :D<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! I can't believe it you guys are the BEST! Over 60 REVIEWS! OMG! THANK YOU! Here you go this is by FAR my longest chapter and I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"You know Austin when you suggested this I wasn't totally sold on your idea but you were so right." Ally said, with honest surprise in her voice.

"See Ally, I told you. I'm always right." His signature cocky smile plastered on his face.

She turned around to see Austin who was sat on a metal bench a few feet behind her. His arms stretched on them across the back of the iron frame. Ally turned her attention back to the white pins that awaited her. She focused her eyes as she readied herself to knock them all down. She let out a deep breath, pulled the ball back then swung her arm forward. Ally held her breath as she watched the neon pink sphere make its way down the perfectly polished wooden lane.

As anticipation took over her she felt an arm snake around her shoulders but didn't dare look away until she was sure her ten pin was gone. And in an instant the bright neon pink ball made a head on collision the ten white, slender pins.

"**Yes!**" Ally cried. She had finally won. They had played five games that afternoon because she was bound and determined to win at least one.

Overwhelmed with sheer joy of her win she threw her arms around Austin's neck and almost knocked him to the ground. Thankfully he stayed on his feet and found himself enjoying the hug more then he should've.

Ally didn't notice the change in her best friend as she excitedly pulled away from him while she celebrated her victory.

Austin at that moment thought he would never get used to the sensation when she pulled away from one of their hugs. He felt like she took another piece of him every time. He wondered after a while if there would be anything left for him once it was all said and done. It was painful and empty sensation and yet he was numb at the same time. Granted he had only hours prior admitted to himself that he did indeed have feelings for her that ran much deeper then friendship but still if it was that bad already with time it would only get worse.

He feared that one of two things would happen if he were to come right out and say what he felt.

One: that she would flat out tell him she didn't feel the same way and never would.

Two: that she would feel sorry for him and wouldn't know what to say.

You may think that sounds too cynical but Austin knew she didn't feel the same way. He could feel it in his bones. It killed him. She was still in love with Blake it was obvious.

Sure he had a girlfriend himself but that didn't mean it hurt any less. To love someone you know would never love you the same way, to want them and know they don't want you the same way is the greatest pain you could ever go through or imagine.

Ally finished her well-deserved gloat and walked back to Austin and threw her arms around him once again. "Ah, thank you! I feel so much better."

Despite himself Austin melted into the hug. This one felt even better than all the others. She poured all her gratefulness and love for her best friend into the hug. He felt everything she wanted to convey but tried so hard not get his hopes up. He knew that her feelings toward him hadn't changed but he couldn't help but to get lost in the intoxicating smell of her shampoo. He had never found the scent of mango so sexy before.

When she loosened her grip Austin decided it was his turn to end the hug before he did something stupid. He could feel with every moment that passed with him in her arms his restraint weakened. It would be the easiest thing in the world to lean in and kiss her. He had imagined it so many times that day but the damage it would cause made it not worth it.

The two stood about an arm's length apart. Austin could feel every nerve in his body tense with every wordless moment that passed.

He looked at her and once again silently prayed that his eyes wouldn't betray him as he looked into her eyes relief washed over him.

Ally had a big toothy grin on her face that reached all the way up to her eyes. Those brown eyes gleamed so bright from happiness for a second Austin thought they were gold.

She finally broke the happy silence. "So what do you want to do now?"

Austin instinctively looked at his platinum watch he bought with the money from his first album.

It was almost five it was hard to believe that he'd been here for four hours with Ally, his best friend… the love of his life.

He only had an hour until is dinner date with Sasha. He knew he had to end things with her. It wouldn't have been fair to either of them if they continued to date.

He still cares for Sasha. She wasn't as bad as everyone seems to think she is, well at least with him. She wasn't just another girlfriend to him Sasha was his friend too. This would be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life up until that point.

"Sorry, I have to take you home now. I have a date with Sasha in an hour." Ally felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. She hated that ever since he had started dating Sasha, her and Austin had less and less time together. She just wished that Austin would wake up and see that Sasha was a gold-digger and breakup with her.

"Oh, okay. That's fine." Austin could see she was disappointed. He felt the urgency to make her feel better and for her to know that he would much rather be with her.

The trick was to tell her this without revealing his true feelings for her in the process. "Hey, to be honest I would much rather hangout with you tonight."

'_Okay, so I'm not the most tactful guy around.'_ Austin facetiously said inside his mind.

Ally's face went from disappointment to a small smile. Austin could've sworn he saw a blush on her cheeks but chose to dismiss it; false hope was the last thing he needed.

"Really?" She said with a happy tone that neither Austin nor Ally could ignore.

"Well, yeah. I mean Sasha's great but…I don't know something has changed and I think it's time to end things." Austin said very blasé. He wondered if she could tell this was actually quite hard on him.

To say Ally was surprised wouldn't begin to describe it. _'What in the world finally woke him up?'_

"Wow. Well, good for you. I know this must be hard for you." She said genuinely concerned. Ally may have never have liked Sasha but she knew that this had to be hard on her best friend.

Austin smiled at her response and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Come on let's get you home. I have to get ready for tonight."

The two made their way to the red Mustang that still sat in its parking spot where they had left it. Austin hit the unlock button on his keychain and the two got in.

As they made their way to Ally's house she felt her nerves rush back. She didn't know why but she dreaded going home. She figured it had to do with the fact that it meant she was just that much closer to her inevitable confrontation with Blake.

A slightly awkward silence grew between the two so Austin turned on the radio to break the silence. It was perfect because their newest hit blared through the speakers.

Ally broke out into a joyous laugh and an infectious smile. She sang along with the lyrics that she had brilliantly written. Austin joined her in a unison chorus of _'__**cross my heart and hope to die!**__'_.

The two laughed and sang the whole way to Ally's house. The song had come to an end as Austin pulled into the drive way then put the car in park. "Well, here you go."

Ally gave him a half smile and then said, "Thanks Austin. You're the best." She leaned over and hugged him tight around the neck. He quickly returned the hug.

He wondered how her hair still smelled so good; though, before he could even finish his thought she had ended the hug and was half way to her front door.

Austin watched as she reached the large oak door. She searched for her keys and once she found them, she carefully slipped the key into the lock. Once she heard the lock turn she looked back to where Austin still sat in the red sports car, waiting. She waved to him goodbye and disappeared into the house.

Austin sighed from feelings he couldn't put into words. He wondered if she felt it too, but promptly put that out of his mind. He shifted to reverse and pulled away from Ally's house.

Within ten or so minutes he was back at his house. He changed into more appropriate attire for a date.

He wore his black skinny jeans with a short sleeved white button down shirt and a skinny red tie with a black blazer.

He checked himself out in the mirror and hoped he wasn't too dressed up for a breakup dinner. He still wasn't totally sure where he would take Sasha to breakup with her but he knew he didn't want it to be really public. After all he was semi-famous and the last thing he needed was the tabloids to get wind of it and make everything ten times worse.

He checked his watch once again and saw that he had about fifteen minutes to get to Sasha's place. He didn't want to be late because if he was he knew he would spend the rest of the evening listening to her complain about it.

As Austin drove the very familiar route to Sasha apartment, he racked his brain to find some way to break it to her gently. He decided to stop at a flower shop on the way. One thing his dad had taught him about girls was never pick one up for a date empty handed, even if you're going to break up with them.

His nerves had started to get the better of him as he pulled in her apartment complex and punched in the code to open the gate.

The steel gate slowly slid open to allow him to enter. He slowly picked up speed as he drove into the parking garage that connected to her building. He'd done this so many times it was crazy for him to think this would probably be the last time.

He drove up and up until he reached her floor then found the closest guest spot and parked. Austin grabbed the bouquet of white roses that sat in the front passenger's seat.

He made the walk to her apartment door; which strangely seemed to last forever though once he reached her door he felt like it was in a blink of an eye. Austin shook himself to try to relieve the nervous energy that consumed his being.

'_Here it goes.'_ He then knocked on the door before he could lose his nerve.

She opened the door so soon it was as if she had stood at the door waiting for him.

Austin was shocked because she usually made him wait a minute or two before gracing him with her presence.

"Hey, babe! Come on in. Just give me a minute and we can leave." Sasha greeted him. She led him inside and then promptly disappeared back into the bathroom, where he assumed she had just been.

"Take your time!" Austin called after her. She didn't respond which left Austin to awkwardly stand in the hallway until she reappeared seconds later.

She smiled warmly at him so Austin smiled back. _'God, this is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

"Are those for me?" She pointed to the flowers in his hand.

"Oh, yes!" He snapped out of his deep thought.

Austin held them out to her and she looked at them curiously like something wasn't right. She gave him a quizzical look; which he returned with a halfhearted nerves smile. She seemed to buy it because her puzzled expression turned into smiled.

To thank him she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. She had tried for the lips but his turned his face. Her eyes looked so hurt but only said, "So… You ready to go?"

Austin nodded and two walked out the red Mustang that awaited them. He opened her door, like the gentleman he was and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

The two were silent as they made their way to the restaurant. Austin had started to become accustomed to the awkwardness; between Ally and Blake, Ally and himself, and then Sasha too. He hated that he didn't know what to say. They use to talk so easily together but every time he opened his mouth he worried that he would say something stupid.

"So…" She started. "Where are we heading?"

Austin had finally decided on a destination for the evening and lucky for him he had just turned into the parking lot.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight before her. "Oh Austin, I love the boardwalk."

Austin laughed then smiled at her excitement. As she got out of the car a thought crossed his mind. _'I hope she doesn't hate me after tonight.'_

Austin got out of the car and walked over the where Sasha waited for him. The restaurant he had chosen was the high-end Chinese place called _**The White Lotus**_.

Dinner went by so fast for Austin. He really couldn't remember much of anything that happened. He was so preoccupied with what would occur afterwards.

The two had finished their meal, paid the check and decided to take a walk down by the water's edge.

As they walked Sasha lovingly slipped her hand into Austin's. This caused both pleasure and guilt to rise up inside of him. His jaw clinched as he readied himself for what was about to happen.

Her pace quickened slightly so she was few steps ahead of him. She turned to face him with a flirtatious smile in her eyes. She gently interlocked her free hand with his.

She bit her bottom lip as she leaned in. Austin stood frozen for a moment but finally came to and turned his face for the second time that day.

She immediately pulled away from him and dropped his hands. "Austin what's going on with you? Something's up and it's not just today. Now please be straight with me."

Austin took a step back as to let out a breath he didn't realize he had held. _'It was now or never.'_

"Sasha, I still really care about you but my heart is just not in it anymore. And I just don't think it's fair for either of us to carry on with a relationship." Austin fought tears as he spoke. He never expected breaking up with her would be this emotional.

The redhead stood there quietly then a laugh of disbelief escaped her lips. "You're _heart_… This is about Ally, isn't it?"

Austin's eyes grew very wide. _'How did she know?'_

"I…uh…" He stuttered.

"Oh come on Austin I may be ditzy but I'm not stupid." She made eye contact once again. Hurt was definitely evident but something else was there that Austin didn't expect, acceptance.

"I always knew this would happen. Ally understands you in a way I never could. I really do get it." Her voice was strong and steady but a single tear slid down her cheek.

Austin hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I wish it didn't have to happen this way."

She wordlessly shook her head and then said, "Can you take me home now?"

"Sure." He said, and then the two walked back to the red Mustang without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know! Please review! :D<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I hope this chapter finds you well! Well, first things first. I just want to say THANK YOU to my editor Manic221 who far better to me then I deserve. You're my favorite! :D**

**Anyways, I am glad you guys like the last chapter. This one is MUCH smaller then the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Hours had passed for Ally since Austin dropped her off at home. The first thing she did was shower and change; then she spent the rest of the time in her room reading the newest book for her book club.

She lost herself in the world of the pages of her novel when the sound of the front door opening and closing brought her back to reality.

It startled her at first but then checked the clock and realized that it was probably her father for the shop had closed about forty five minutes earlier.

Ally could smell the intoxicating aroma of pizza dance throughout the house. "I'm home! I brought dinner!" She heard her father call up to her. She promptly closed her book and practically skipped down the stairs.

When her dad saw her a smile spread across his face. "Well, looks like someone is feeling better."

This comment caused twinge of guilt to pierce her heart. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am." She stuttered as she tried to hide her deception from him.

He seemed to buy her façade as he walked into the kitchen for paper plates and sodas.

The two sat on the couch as they devoured their meal in silence. Once they finished Ally gave a lame excuse about needing to finish her book and quickly made her way back to the safety of her bedroom.

Once she was safely inside she let out a huge sigh of relief as she leaned against her door.

Ally hated that she had lied to her father but she knew it wasn't a total lie; though that did very little to curve her guilt.

She looked at the clock that hung on her dark purple accent wall. It was almost ten so she decided to put her pajamas on and finish her book before bed. Minutes passed when she was finally ready for the night and climbed into bed.

As she lay in bed, book in hand she heard an odd tapping sound come from the window on the other side of her room.

She tried to see what the cause on the sound was from her spot on the bed but she couldn't make out what the source of the nose so she decided to investigate.

As she stood in front of the closed white framed window, a very familiar pair of brown eyes met hers; which made her stomach jump to her throat.

It was him; this was it the moment of truth. She'd hoped it wouldn't happen so fast but she knew she couldn't just ignore him now.

As Blake sat on the stretched out braches of the old oak tree he hoped she wouldn't leave him there.

Only a layer of glass separated the two as Ally mouth hung open ever so slightly from the shock of her discovery.

A muffled question from the brown haired boy in the tree brought her back to herself. "Can I come in?"

For a second she considered saying no, but knew that if she didn't confront him right then she may never find the opportunity or the courage. "Yeah, sure."

She reached forward and unlocked the laches of the window frame.

The boy from her past climbed in over the windowsill and stood in front of her. As he did so pictures flashed back to that night he looked so different, older and unfamiliar.

He looked around her room in nostalgic wonder. "Wow, it hasn't changed a bit."

Ally studied the person that stood in front of her like he was a total stranger. Sure he looked similar but he wasn't the boy she once knew and she was certainly not the girl he used to know.

And yet, there was an unmistakable chemistry between the two. She wasn't sure if it was their unfinished business or something more…

After his initial comment a stony silence fell between the two. "Hi." He said nervously as he tried to find some normalcy with her but for the lameness of his greeting Blake silently scolded himself for this. _'Hi. Really, Blake? Come on this is the girl you're in love with. You can do better than that.'_

He opened his mouth and hoped that something profound would come out but no words formed.

Ally grew impatient for him to make the first move so she decided it was time someone said something to get this painfully awkward moment over with. "Why are you here?"

The brown haired bundle of nerves, felt as if she had slapped him across the face. He knew he deserved it but that didn't make it sting any less.

"I just wanted to talk. I know how much you hate to make a scene so I thought that alone in your room would be better." The last word of his sentence came out as nerves laugh.

She crossed her arms and leaned her weight from one foot to the other as she averted her eyes from him. It took her off-guard to realize that he still remembered how she ticked.

Blake felt his invisible heart-stings pull as the energy in the room grew awkward. He knew the ball was in his court and he couldn't back out. "I… I've missed you Ally… A lot actually." His voice was low and confident from his new found courage as the words formed on his tongue.

His tone was sincere with slight desperation; which for some reason caused anger to rise up in Ally.

"I wonder why?" Her tone was bitter and Blake could feel the spite in her words.

Her jaw was clinched from her newly found anger as she glared into his sad brown eyes. The room went from awkward to truly uncomfortable and caused Blake to take a step back as the glare from the short brunette intensified.

"I know I have no right to be here or to even think you'd… Look I know you hate me and you every right to but I just… I just wanted to tell you I really am sorry for everything. I was young and stupid and I've regretted it ever since we broke up." He stumbled over his words because of the obvious distant the girl in front of him held for him.

"Ally, please give me a chance to show you that I still care about you." He tenderly took her hands in his as he searched her eyes for any sign of hope. This was their moment of truth and wasn't about to let it pass them by.

A moment passed as the two stared into each other's eyes then Ally dropped his hands and backed away and then began to pace.

She started to chew on the ends of her shoulder length, dark brown hair. As Ally searched for her words, Blake stood frozen in place. He only remembered Ally acting like this twice before but never towards him and it scared him.

A resolute calm came over her. She stopped and looked directly at Blake. "You don't get it do you?"

She exasperatedly looked from her left to right and then crossed the length of the room to stand right in front of him. "Blake, we're not the same people we used to be. You and me were a life time ago. I mean I would be lying if I said that not even a little part of me wanted to know what it would be like to have you back in my life but too much has happened and too much has changed. I forgive you I really do, but you and me are never going to happen. I'm sorry."

Blake stared at her. His hope and pride had just been ripped to shreds. No tears welled up in his eyes but he was definitely crying on the inside. He shook his head to signify that he got it. "Does this have something to do with that Austin guy?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him. This is about you and me." Her voice was firm and even. She had expected that question and thought she dealt with it as best she could.

"I should go then." His tone was sadness which broke Ally's heart.

She didn't hate him she never had and at that moment she wondered if she had truly made the right decision. "Yeah, I guess you should."

He wordlessly exited through the window. Ally felt the first tear of many trickle down her cheek then sat on the corner of her bed and cried bittersweet tears of relief and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review! If you don't though I still hope you enjoyed it. :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I hope it was worth it. Please let know what you think.**

**And a special thanks to my editor Manic221 for being so quick with getting this chapter back to me. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Almost two weeks had passed for both Austin and Ally since the night they confronted their respective exes.

Austin had gotten off pretty easy in comparison to his brunette counterpart.

He and Sasha had managed to reconcile their friendship. It was a bit awkward at first, both found it hard to go from in a relationship to just friends but once they decided to push through they finally found a good balance.

Ally, however had not gotten off so easy. She had not seen nor heard from Blake since that night and it plagued her. At first she was glad that he had seemingly given up on her but after about five days or so she started to miss him. She hated this but the truth was it felt really good to see him again. Sure it was awkward and painful but that didn't make it any less nice. She had missed him so much over the years and she was sad to see him go again.

It was like he had fallen off the face of the earth. _'Maybe he had.'_ Ally thought to herself. She couldn't get away from thoughts of Blake. She felt bad about it because she knew for a fact that this affected both her work and song writing. She could feel the rifted that had begun to separate her from her friends, especially Austin. She didn't want to hurt any of them but she didn't know how to stop the process.

Ally was proud of herself though, for she knew she had done the right thing. She had to stop things before they started but that didn't make things any easier. She also knew deep down that too much had happened between her and Blake. They could never even be friends again let alone anything else. But the look in his eyes had become like a maze inside Ally's head, one that which she just couldn't escape.

Ally had crushed him and she knew it. She had crushed all the hope he had ever held that maybe one day he could make things right again; she had crushed his spirit and that was something she just couldn't live with. She also knew there was no way to change things or even make them better.

She knew that if she tried to talk with him she would either lead him on or she would deceive herself into thinking that maybe the past wasn't really the past.

The thing that made this so complicated was the simple fact was that no matter the things that were said that night she was still hopelessly in love with him; a love that she had come to despise.

'_How was it possible to be in love with someone you don't even know?'_ This question rolled around in her head day and night to the point she thought she was going mad.

Ally was screwed; she knew she only had one option, the hardest of them all, to do nothing.

It killed her, she hated the thought of someone she cared deeply about was hurt because of her. She wasn't the kind of person who could tear someone down and not think twice about it.

No, she agonized over the conversation with Blake, it ate at her every waking moment and sometimes even in her dreams.

It was like emotionally she had gone back in time to right after Blake had cheated on her. She relived every emotion, every moment of guilt and regret.

She had somehow managed move passed it the first time around… No, not somehow she knew exactly what had brought her back, it was Austin. It was always Austin.

He had the power to take her mind off her troubles no matter how far gone she felt. The blonde goof ball who thought he was the coolest thing in the world had been her escape since the day she met him but after that night not even Austin could bring her back.

Everyone could see it, Austin, Trish and even Dez. The three wanted nothing more than to help her but none of them could figure out what to do. They had all tried multiple tactics but nothing worked. They were at a loss for what to do.

Austin's heart broke for Ally; he knew there was nothing he could do to make things better for her. He wanted so badly to put that sparkle that he loved so much back in her brown eyes but all his efforts came to no avail.

She had become uncharacteristically angry and short with everyone. Sure she was always uptight in the past but this was different and he knew it.

Everyone felt like they were on eggshells around her, any little thing would set her off and it just kept getting worse, she even made Dez cry once. Sure she apologized afterward but it didn't change that fact that she had crossed a line.

Ally felt trapped, trapped in world of swirling emotion. Her mind whirled as she tried to find her way out of this mental self-imprisonment; she had forgotten what it was like outside the four walls she had created inside her mind.

Austin didn't understand why she would do this to herself. He wanted to reach out and fix everything like he had done before but this time was different. She wouldn't open up even a little.

Ally's dad had picked up on it almost instantly. After about a week of it he forced Austin to tell him everything for Ally refused to admit something was wrong.

The blond reluctantly relayed the story to him. He felt like he had betrayed Ally in away, telling someone what was going on but at that point he was so worried about her he thought her dad deserved to know.

Austin had barely gotten out Blake's name when he could see in Lester's eyes that he had already put everything together. After Austin finished the upstairs music room filled with stony silence. The two stood there awkwardly as Lester absorbed the information just given to him.

"I knew something was wrong, I had no idea." Austin nodded in understanding. There was no way he could have known. Ally refused to talk to anyone especially her dad.

Another week passed and things only got worse as Ally slipped deeper and deeper into her depression. She had come very anti-social; she had also missed so many days of work her dad was forced to hire a replacement.

Austin volunteered for the job. With Ally in a musical dry spell and emotional rollercoaster also newly single he found a large void of activity in his life.

Yet another week passed which made it a full month since that fateful night. Ally had been missing in action for about three days. Her dad told Austin she had been held up in her room and when he'd try to check on her she would make some lame excuse why she wouldn't come out.

Austin had done his best to give Ally her space. He was her best friend after all and she just needed sometime and she would come around on her own but she hadn't come around even a little. The two had barely talked in a month and he couldn't take it anymore.

He had had enough, he missed his best friend and she was going to talk to him whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I just wanted to get y'all something today. I'll do my best to update soon! :) Please review and let me know what you think.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Wow, you guys are so sweet. I am so glad that y'all didn't give up on this story! Thank you all for your kind words and all the story/author alerts and story/author favorites. The favorite Author is the one that gets me.**

**Another shout out to my awesome b-bff Manic221 for getting the chapter back to me in record time. :) Wouldn't be writer I am without his help!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Austin's throat suddenly grew dry as he stood alone outside of Ally's bedroom door. He had been there for about five or so minutes in silent as he tried to figure out what to say before he made his presents known but it was to no avail.

The blonde ball of nerves took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Dad, I'm not hungry."

He knocked once again in response without word. The door opened moments later. Ally eyes met Austin's; shock was evident in the brown orbs he loved so much.

Wordlessly Austin pushed his way through the door and passed Ally. This wasn't a hard task, for the petit girl didn't put up much of a fight. She watched Austin walk the length of her room as the realization of what was most likely about to occur.

She bit her lower lip nervously then closed the door behind him and so walked back over to the bed that had been her safe-haven for the past month.

Fresh sunshine filled the dark and dusty room as Austin pulled apart the shades of the only window in the room. There was a cushioned box seat at the base of the window so Austin sat down started at the uncomfortable girl that waited nervously at the end of a very disheveled bed.

This thought brought him back the situation at hand. He took a deep breath and hoped what came out of his mouth would help and not hurt his mission. "Ally, why are you hiding from everyone?"

This wasn't what either of them expected to come out of his mouth but it seemed to get to Ally core as she broke eye contact and started at some random spot on the wood-tiled floor.

She shrugged her answer further frustrating her best friend. Austin didn't know how to get her to open up but he was determined to do so whether she wanted too or not.

"Come on Al. Yes you do." Austin paused for a moment then walked over to and took a seat right next to her. "Now tell me what's going on. It's just you and me Al no one else has to know."

He reassuringly took her hand in his which caused a surge of pleasure to course through both of their hands. Ally was shocked to say the least that her body would react so differently to his touch. Austin on other hand was taken aback by the fact that he could see she had shared in the sweet sensation. It both scared and excited him.

A momentary silent fell between the two as each processed what had just occurred. After the temporary euphoric amnesia had worn off; Austin came back to himself and went back to his best friend mode.

Ally could see Austin's face change from one of joy and wonder to one of concern and determination.

"Ally, you have got to stop punishing yourself. You know you did the right thing, right?" Ally solemnly nodded as fresh tears formed in her eyes. "Then stop acting like you did something wrong. You don't deserve to be punished like this."

She remained silent as a single tear rolled down her face; Austin sweetly thumbed the lone tear away then gently cupped her soft check in his hand. She looked at him with surprise; he had never done anything so…so…Intimate before.

His smile was warm and reassuring; as the two stared at one another all emotions melted away for both them. The depressed sadness that Ally had lived in for what had left like an eternity moments prior had become a distant memory, almost dream like.

In this perfect moment that Austin had dreamt of so many times it would've been the easiest thing in the world to just lean forward and kiss her.

As he leaned closer to her every cell in his body ached for him to kiss her; but a voice from the depths of his soul cried out to him. _'No, you can't. It'll ruin everything and kiss her now. The last thing she needs is another complication.'_

Austin relented to the compelling voice in the back of his mind and let go of Ally face then leaned back slightly.

Ally couldn't ignore the fact the disappointment at the dissents he had just put between them. She loved the closeness of him gently cradling her face in his hand. As that thought crossed her a strange fiery feeling rose up inside her from her core.

Ally realized that she had yet to say one word since he stepped foot into her room. She thought it was about time she had. "I know you're right Austin it's not as easy as you would think for me to just let this go; if it was I would, believe me."

"You don't have to do it alone, you know? I'm always here for you no matter what. You can count on me." He squeezed her hand to further reassurance and solidify that he meant every word.

"Thanks Austin. I don't know what I'd do without you, really." She said in a very different tone to her voice. It was slightly numb but still very much sincere. Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

The two stayed this way for few minutes when felt the same comfortable closeness that endangered the good place they had finally come to. So Austin did the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay, now let's get you showered and dressed. You seriously have to get out of this house." He said as he jumped to his feet and dragged Ally out her room and into the bathroom down the hall.

He could hear her objections as they approached the porcelain tiled room. He ignored them and shoved her inside and closed the door without another word. Ally didn't put up any more of a fight and took her shower with another complaint.

She hated to admit it but the shower did the trick. It melted away all the stress that remained. Once finished she wrapped herself in a large white towel while her dark curly wet hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. As she exited the bathroom she could hear Austin and her father, Lester talk.

"I'm glad you finally got through to her. I was worried not even you could do it." Her dad's voice carried up the stairs.

She then heard a loud familiar sigh fill the air. "Yeah, to be honest wasn't sure either. I know it's not over yet but at least she is starting to try."

Guilt filled Ally's whole body she had known that her behavior didn't just affect her but it was easier to pretend otherwise when she hadn't heard their pain and worry.

Ally resolutely straightened her shoulders. She may not have felt worthy of forgiveness but the people who she cared about were worth it. She decided right then and there that no matter how she felt about herself her family and friends were more than worth it. Austin was worth it…

The brunette turned on her heel and confidently marched back to her room. She would be her old self again whether she liked it or not. _'Austin deserved that much…'_

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I hope you liked it. It's not my best or the longest I know but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please review so I know what you think.<br>**


	11. Author's Note

**Hello again all! I am SO sorry this is another author's note. Okay, let's cut to the chase I have been super busy for the last few weeks. Easter is coming up and because of that I have no time to write right now. But I am not by any means ending this story. I will finish it I'm just not sure when. I hope y'all understand. Please don't hate me and this Author's Not will be deleted when I update next.**


End file.
